Digimon Nightmare Invation
by Nove-977
Summary: summary inside!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please understand the spelling and grammar mistakes. This is a fanfic I wanted to write so enjoy and feel free to review just help me improve writing please. I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The Digitalworld was a world with living data. There were creatures that were known as Digimons. One day it was very sudden when an evil Digimon suddenly changed the Digitalworld into a horrible world. The Digitalworld was in great danger…_

* * *

**Episode 1: The Digitalworld**

One normal day in Tokyo, Japan, a boy at least thirteen with goggles, brownish hair, long jeans and red top was walking with a girl with shoulder length green hair, goggles on her neck, yellow blouse and orange skirt.

"Shouma-kun, I was wondering if the rumors were true." The green haired girl said.

"Well I think those people can be crazy about a distortion in the middle of the night Nanami." Shouma replied.

"Well, there has to be one answer, so do you want to find out about the rumor?" Nanami asked.

"Sure, but I really don't know if our parents will let us." Shouma told her.

"Then let's call Yuuma-kun and Kirie-san!" The green haired girl told the goggle head.

"Fine. Then we must get enough sleep first and I will meet you at eleven in the central park." The goggle head agreed.

"Then you call yuuma-kun, and I will call Kirie-san!" Nanami told Shouma.

"Okay. Then see ya!" Shouma waved good-bye to his friend and went to his house.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Shouma said.

"It is almost dinner! Come down after washing your hands!" told him.

"No thank you! I'm not hungry today!" Shouma apologized.

"If you say so young man." Mrs. Akita told him. Shouma went up to his room and grabbed his cellphone and called his best friend.

"Hello? Is this the Korimi residence? " Shouma started.

"Yes. What's up?" Yuuma, a cool and quiet boy with dark blue hair with white blouse and knee lenth jeans grabbed the phone and replied.

"Nanami had this crazy idea of going out at midnight and check out if the rumors about the distortion were true." Shouma explained.

"Okay. I guess now I should see the distortion with my own eyes." Yuuma replied.

"Then see you at eleven in the central park!" Shouma said.

"Okay." Yuuma replied then he put the phone in place.

* * *

Meanwhile Nanami Arukki was talking with Kirie Rukko, a fourteen years old serious girl with a long pink ponytail, red scarf, grey blouse and black skirt.

"What?" Kirie asked.

"Kirie-san, if you can, can you meet me and the others at eleven in the central park?" Nanami asked.

"For what?" Kirie asked.

"Well, to find out if the rumors are true!" Nanami replied.

"I do have time for that, so at eleven I will see you." Kirie said.

"Thank you Kirie-san and see you later!" Nanami finished her last sentence and put the phone back in place.

* * *

At eleven Shouma was the last one to come.

"Sorry! I had to jump down the window and it was a risk but no injuries!" Shouma apologized.

"Then we have to wait only five minute." Nanami said.

"What do you mean?" Yuuma asked.

"In five minute the distortion will start. I wrote down every information I could find!" The green haired girl explained. Then suddenly the wind blew stronger, and then the electricity was going out of control. Later, the kids saw a port and in the port they could see another unknown world.

"Come on! Let's check it out!" Shouma said. The others agreed and followed him.

When the kids opened their eyes they weren't in the park any more. They were in a forest with colorful plants and a village near it.

"Oh wow! Where are we?" Shouma asked.

"Who knows! Well I guess the rumors were true after all!" Nanami told him.

"Just try to be careful." Yuuma added.

"Then what should we do?" Shouma asked.

"Let's go and see if there is any shelter in that village ahead." Kirie told the others.

"Okay. I hope the people are kind in there." Nanami hoped.

"Let's go and see then!" Shouma told her.

"Sure." Yuuma answered instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were being watched by a boy with long dark blue hair. Beside him, there was a black dragon with a mask of a skull and a chain necklace.

"Nagi, there are humans here. What are you going to do?" The black dragon asked.

"I didn't plan anything out yet. But I will be watching them for a while." The boy said.

"Then let's follow them!" The black reptile told him.

"Okay." Nagi agreed.

* * *

When the four kids arrived at the village, there was nothing but dust.

"What is this place? It seems abandoned." Yuuma said.

"It is. This was once a beautiful village." Suddenly a red dragon with a cross on his head came and explained.

"Wow! What are you?" Shouma asked.

"I am a Digimon. And that device you human are wearing means that you must be the four defenders of the digital world." The dragon said.

"Wait. I don't remember having this device and I am no defender!" Shouma explained.

"It means you are the chosen children." Suddenly a voce called out.

"What is this?" Yuuma asked.

"Kirie-san, do you think we will be all right?" Nanami asked scared.

"Yes I know everything will be fine." Kirie told the green haired girl.

"I am Abyssmon, one of the four ancient guardian Digimon of the digital world. I am speaking in telepathy since I am prisoned in a island. The red dragon or Crossdragimon will be your partner, human with the Cross Dragon Digi Unleasher." The voice explained.

"Then this dragon is my partner? And what do you mean of Cross Dragon? Also how can we get back home?" shouma asked.

"You will find answers to your questions soon. Your Digi Unleasher will lead you the way to one of the four guardian Digimon. Until then, fare well." Abyssmon said then the wind carried the voice away.

"So, I am Crossdragimon!" The red dragon introduced.

"Well, I am Shouma Akita. And The green haired girl is my childhood friend Nanami, the dark blue haired kid there is my best bud, Yuuma. And Kirie-san is the girl with long pink ponytail. Nice to meet you… partner." Shouma introduced.

"Well, then if I became you partner, your other friends will probably get a partner as well!" Crossdragimon said.

"You might be right, but we should do as that Abyssmon said." Yuuma told his friend.

"You are right. Now I guess it is up to us if we want to go back!" Nanami added.

"Then I will keep an eye on all of you just in case." Kirie added as well.

"So you are helping to save the Digital world?" Crossdragimon asked.

"Yeah. We will do anything to go back and to save you world!" Shouma said.

"Thank you! I will also try to help!" The dragon said happily.

* * *

"Nagi, they are the defenders. You must defeat them before it is too late!" The black dragon told him.

"It's fine. They will never win anyway. Unless they all find a partner." The boy said.

"So are you going to do something?" The black dragon asked.

"Eclipsiomon, I am going to continue my mission anyway. They will have to suffer more than they did in their life." The boy explained.

"Okay then let's don't lose track of them!" Eclipsiomon told him.

* * *

"Then let's start traveling after we get some rest! So sleep tight!" Nanami said. The others agreed with the girl.

* * *

**The first chapter finished. Hope you will enjoy the rest of my fan fic! Feel free to review!**


End file.
